


MentorShip

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Complete, Creampie, Druids, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Knotting, Mentor/Protégé, Moonglade, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Play Fighting, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Humor, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A Worgen druid novice gets help overcoming a hurdle from a Kaldorei friend.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 6





	MentorShip

A crisp wind blew over Abner, making him shiver. He drew in a deep breath as he tried to find an inner peace, meditating on the grassy knoll overlooking the lake. Today was a very important day, Abner was to be tested by his instructors to see how well he had learned the lessons they imparted. Mastery of the arcane magicks that he would use to harm his enemies, mastery of the magicks of mending, to renew and rejuvenate his allies, even bring them back from the dark halls of death, and lastly, mastery of the arts of metamorphosis, changing his very body to the shapes of the animal spirits. This was where Abner felt weakest. Though he had impressed his instructors with his intelligence in grasping and mastering the spells he learned, he struggled to change shape to even the most base form, that of the strong, lumbering bear. This is what caused Abner his restlessness, what brought him to this tranquil glade far from his classmates in Nighthaven.

Praying to the gods for a miracle?" a soft voice mocked. Abner cringed, both at being found, and because he knew who it was that taunted him.

"I need no miracle", he grumbled, "Moon Goddess will help me."

"Pfft!" she chided, "Elune has no time for someone so weak." She teased, wrapping her arms around his thick neck from behind, hugging him tight, rubbing her face in his thick mane.

"Rayne, why must you tease me so?" he sighed. "We both know you need a miracle as badly as I. Last I heard your healing spells barely qualify as second rank."

Rayne giggled, biting his neck, making him yelp. "I'll pass, I have no doubt."

"You may not, but I do." He chuckled, yelping aloud as she bit him again.

"Very well, I propose a wager." She whispered.

"Terms?"

"Winner is the one who passes their test."

"And the prize?"

"Loser is to do the winner's bidding for a day."

"And what would you have me do?"

"What would be the fun in telling you? Besides, I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Not sure what I would do with a chatterbox like you either." Abner joked, flinching as she smacked the back of his head.

"Then it is a deal?"

"Aye, deal."

The next morning found Abner heart broken. "You have such potential child! You could be such a powerful force of nature, but you lack something, a missing piece to the puzzle." His instructor's words echoed as she placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Go now and relax, free your mind of this matter and we'll try again in a few weeks. All is not lost, we all stumble" she soothed, wiping away a tear that had begun to run down his cheek. The failure had shamed and humiliated him. He could still hear the snickers and chuckles of his classmates as he fumbled at shape shifting. He lay upon the grass, staring up at the morning sky, the final twinkle of the night's stars mixing with the warm glow of the rising sun. He couldn't help but wonder aloud why he kept failing at this. His view of the sky was interrupted by a cloud of azure hair cascading around a soft face. Pale blue eyes locked with his as a smile crept across crimson pursed lips.

"I heard about it just a little while ago", she softly spoke, hand caressing his damp cheek. "I'm sorry Ab—. "

"Come to gloat your victory?" he croaked weakly. She shook her head somberly, as she brushed his wolfish mane back.

"No gloating. I didn't really want you to lose, neither of us for that matter. The bet was made in the hopes that the competition would inspire you."

"It matters not. A bet is a bet." He weakly smiled. "And I am a man of my word. Do with me as you will —"

"Perhaps later." She soothed. "For now, just relax and let us enjoy the morning." She spoke, coming to rest on his chest, her hand still stroking his head. "Close your eyes friend, listen to the sounds of life around you." Abner obeyed, his eyelids growing heavy as they fluttered shut. He could hear the soft chirping of birds in the distance, the trickle of water from the nearby creek as it emptied into the lagoon. He felt a calming peace as Rayne stroked him; she began softly humming, her angelic voice carrying on the wind, reaching parts of his very soul.

He felt a deep rumbling begin in his chest; it grew in volume and length, until he noticed a rhythm to it. It rose and fell, rose and fell, over and over as Rayne's soft hand moved along his body, from chest to navel and back again, tracing large circles in his fur. The rumble filled his ears as contentment found him. It was then that the sound that filled his senses became clear to him. Opening his eyes he found his suspicion was confirmed. A bronze pelt replaced his normal mottled brown fur; his body was thin and sleek. A clawed paw came up to feel his whiskered snout as his heart fluttered. His purring doubled in intensity as a happiness washed over him. He turned to face Rayne who's eyes misted over with tears as she smiled at him, her hand stroking his mane as her other came up to cup his chin. She placed a soft kiss between his eyes and whispered, "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Abner rose to his feet and began pacing in a circle, trying to get a good look at his new body. Rayne giggled audibly as she watched the aloof lion spin in circles chasing his own tail. Smiling with pride at helping him overcome his problem, she herself shifted into the form of a panther. Abner yelped as she swatted his backside with her paw, spinning to face the ebony cat, her amber eyes locking with his blue ones. Turning she fled, Abner roared in acceptance of her challenge and began to chase. Over hill and dale, and through the forests they ran, their agility and grace on full display. Returning eventually to the clearing, they began to wrestle playfully, Rayne tackling him down to the earth as Abner offered his throat in submission.

Panting for breath, both shifted back to their natural state, Rayne lay her head down on his shoulder as they both regained their composure.

"Thank you Rayne, I am indebted to you." He spoke, hugging her close, she cooed softly.

"That's two you owe me Abner", she reminded.

"So you've decided your reward?" He asked.

"Yes, I know what I want." She answered.

"What would you have me do?"

"First, I desire a bath, I smell like a barnyard!" she giggled. "It wouldn't hurt for you to take one as well."

"You wish for me to bathe you?" he choked in disbelief.

"Oh don't be such a prude! It's just a bath. Besides, I've seen that look in your eyes, I know you find the notion appealing." Abner swallowed hard at her words. "Now take me home! Let's go servant!" she joked, pulling him to his feet. The two walked towards Nighthaven, Rayne taking his hand in hers as they walked side by side, coming to Rayne's dormitory.

Abner felt himself trembling as they moved through her small abode, Rayne removing her garments as they went, casting them off onto various pieces of furniture. Her smooth skin being revealed to Abner step by step. His gaze was captivated by various parts of her taut body as he was shown more and more of it. Finally they reached her bath; she turned to face him, his eyes going wide as he drank in her form. Pert breasts, wide hips, a heavy lidded look of lust on her face, and a hint of moisture upon her nether lips. Abner drew the bath for her, watching the large tub fill with hot water as he sat upon the edge. He pretended not to notice as Rayne moved her nude form closer to him, her sex deliberately placed near his face as she placed a foot on the lip of the tub, her scent wafting into his nostrils, a most delicious aroma. Abner shifted as he felt a lurch in his britches. When the tub filled, he rose to help Rayne, lifting and lowering her into the water; he attempted to hide his arousal from her in futility, the bulge apparent to any that looked.

Wetting her skin with a sponge, he set to work, scrubbing her with slow strokes, the aromatic soap she used masking her scent, giving Abner a moments respite from the painful arousal that strained to be freed. He washed her hair next, trying to avoid anything that would cause another erection. His relief was short lived as Rayne reclined in the tub, putting her body on full display for him to clean, her glistening breasts to be his next destination as she guided his hand with her own.

"Don't be shy, I won't bite." She soothed. Abner could feel her arousal as the sponge glided over her hardened nipples, Rayne moaned in approval. The desire between both was growing, as the room seemed to become sweltering. Rayne's hips began to grind on their own as Abner's sponge moved down her tummy, her body rising out of the water, yearning for his touch to finally reach her most intimate spot.

"Please" she begged breathlessly.

She cried out as the sponge touched her, gliding over her exposed clit. Her hand clutched his mane with white knuckles. Her thighs closed about his hand, trapping it as she rubbed herself against him.

"Touch me", she whispered into his hear with ragged breath.

"I am", he spoke. She reached down to pull the sponge from his hand.

"Touch me!" she whimpered again, pulling his hand to her sex. Abner could feel the heat radiating from her, the bath water and her own arousal making her slick and molten. She gasped as his thick finger pushed past her lips into her tunnel, her pussy swallowing his digit hungrily, grabbing and pulling on it. She whimpered and whined as she panted into his ear, her hot breath warming his face as he fingered her pussy. Rayne pulled herself up onto the rim of the tub, seating herself as Abner explored her. She pulled his head down to her chest, cupping her breast and bringing her nipple to his mouth.

"These too", she begged, crying out in joy as he pulled the nipple between his lips and gently suckled. Her moans grew in pitch as she felt herself growing closer, Abner's thick clawed finger bringing her such delicious pleasure as his thumb rubbed her engorged clit. His thick, soft tongue rolling her hard nipple in his mouth as he suckled. Time seemed to stop as her orgasm hit, her body went stiff as stone, muscles locked as she cried out, Abner felt her grip his finger tight, almost painfully tight, as she cradled his head to her bosom. Finally she went lax, her body sliding back down into the water as she shuddered from the aftershocks of a delicious cum. Abner held her as she finally came down, she locked eyes with him and sheepishly smiled, her hands running along his chin to hold his face. She kissed him on the nose and hugged him tight, sighing, Abner held her close and shared her sigh. He helped her to her feet and lifted her out of the tub. Grabbing a soft towel to dry her off, placing kisses down her body as he dried, placing a final, gentle kiss on her mons, making her giggle and moan.

He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom, setting her upon the large bed. He stood before her, uncertain if he should proceed with what his instincts were telling him, or to stop before things got out of control. Rayne made the decision for him, gripping him by the waist of his britches and pulling him onto the bed beside her. She rolled over on top of him, straddling his waist as she bent down to kiss him deeply on the lips. His hands instinctively slid up her body to cup her breasts as they kissed. She broke off, sliding down his body, kissing as she went, until she reached his waist. She tugged his pants down and off, tossing them across the room as she bent down to lick his rampant knotted cock. Abner lurched forward as her tongue lashed across his hard member, Rayne held him down as she began to lavish his organ with attention. She slipped the tip into her mouth and suckled noisily on it. Abner groaned loudly as she pleasured him, his hands stroking through her hair, softly petting her as she had him that day. Impossibly she took his length to the very root in her mouth, sliding back up, only to devour him again. He squirmed and thrusted weakly as he felt himself sliding towards orgasm, his vision blurred and his breath quickened as he raced towards climax. Just as he felt his cum rising, readying to unload, Rayne let him slip from her mouth, his saliva slickened cock left waving and throbbing. Staring at her face with a look of disbelief and frustration, Rayne could only laugh.

"No no Abner, your cum doesn't go here.., she said pointing at her mouth, "it goes here!" she corrected, raising herself up and impaling herself on his cock. Abner gasped as the hot, tight hole that swallowed his finger so eagerly now wrapped itself about his erection. Rayne sat upon him for a moment, letting the poor male compose himself before gently rocking back and forth, occasionally squeezing down on him, feeling his canine cock throb, a pulse of precum issuing forth, delighting in the warmth it provided. Bracing her hands on his chest, she began to rise and fall on him. Abner's hands found her slender waist and held her as she rode him. She was so sensual to him at that moment. Her long azure locks flowed down her glowing skin, her breasts rising and falling as she humped him. Her face looked down at his through half lidded eyes, her bottom lip was tucked into her mouth as she seemed caught in bliss. Abner reached up to caress her cheek, her own hand cradling his as they made love. Rayne suddenly tensed up again as she reached another peak, her body going limp as she came to rest on his chest. Abner held her close as he continued to please her, his own release growing close again. It was when Rayne picked herself off his chest and kissed him passionately that Abner lost all control. He gripped her close as they kissed, Rayne kissing him harder as she felt the first pulse of his seed as it warmed her womb. She stroked his cheek and snout as the strong pulses continued, his breath was ragged as he gave her all he could. Finally, he felt himself go soft, both were spent and happily lie in each other's embrace as they basked in the afterglow. It was Rayne that broke the silence first.

"That's one."

FIN


End file.
